Alliés
by Merwen
Summary: Harry et Ron ont disparus. Hermione tente de les retrouvés, elle demande de l’aide à Drago…
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents svp ! Désoler si les chapitres son courts !Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K.Rowling.

**Alliés**

Résumé : Harry et Ron ont disparus. Hermione tente de les retrouvés, elle demande de l'aide à Drago…

Chapitre 1 : Le dernier recourt

**FLASH BACK :**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la grande salle ainsi que tous les élèves et le personnel de Poudlard. Les professeurs avaient, depuis quelques temps, des airs inquiets comme s'ils se préparaient à quelque chose de grave. Harry se posait de multiples questions et il avait tenté d'aller voir Dumbledore mais en vain : il ne lui avait dit que de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le directeur de Poudlard se leva pour faire son discourt quand soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent en grand laissant entrer un énorme courant d'air. On entendit un rire glacial et des milliers de mangemorts entrèrent par les fenêtres suivis de Voldemort. Les professeurs se levèrent et brandirent leur baguette… Ce fut un vrai massacre, des professeurs furent tués, d'autres amnésiés. Certains serpentards étaient allez rejoindre leur pères, les autres sortirent de la salle et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret de secours. Hermione tira ses deux amis vers le groupe de rescapés, Harry ne voulut pas, il préféra retourner aider. Ron le suivit :

« NOONN ! N'y allez pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Vous risquez de vous faire tuer !

Hermione sauve-toi ! Cria Ron

NNOONN

Fais ce qu'il te dit ! Ordonna Harry

Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller ! RREEVVEENNEEZZ ! »

Harry et Ron coururent vers la salle. Hermione voulut les rattraper mais elle se fit retenir et emmener à l'opposé :

« Hermione viens il faut partir !

Drago lâche-moi ! Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec ton père ?

Car il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Harry se débrouillera si il est vraiment le survivant ! »

Hermione sortit avec Drago et les autres rescapés. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du Parc et sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers pré-au-lard, et allèrent dans les écuries. Ils prirent les et allèrent loin très loin sous le commandement de Drago qui était le préfets en chef. Le groupe s'arrêta sur le chemin de Traverse et tous les élèves rescapés furent rendus à leurs parents.

Cela fait maintenant prés de 1 an que je les cherche mais en vain. La vie moldue à recommencé, je n'ai plus d'amis et personne pour m'aider à les retrouver ! Tout le monde me dit qu'il n'y a pu d'espoir, mais on fond de moi, si ils étaient morts, je le saurais. Je le sentirai au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur. Je n'oublierai jamais les larmes de Madame Weasley quand elle a vu qu'il lui manquait un enfant. Et par-dessus tout, je me demande toujours pourquoi Drago n'est pas allez avec son père mais qu'il est resté avec les autres pour les aidés ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai compris que mon dernier espoir c'était lui !

_Cher Drago_

_Cela fait presque 1 an que tu n'as pas entendu parler de moi. Mais moi je repense souvent à toi et à ce que tu as fais. Tu m'a sauvé la vie et celle de plein d'autres élèves à tes risques et périls ! Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvel de Harry et Ron ! De personne d'ailleurs. Je suis dans mon monde moldu et je voudrais savoir ce que tu deviens toi. Cela fais beaucoup en une lettre de te remercier, de te demander comment tu vas mais j'ai quelque chose de plus à te demander ! Drago, tu es mon dernier espoir ! Il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai prévu d'aller à Poudlard pour trouver des indices cela fait quelque mois déjà que je travaille sur ce projet. Mais je ne peut pas y allez seule. Alors je te demande Drago, si tu accepterai de m'accompagnée._

_Salutations distinguées_

_HERMIONE_

_PS : Si tu accepte je te donne rendez vous lundi devant la ménagerie magique sur le chemin de traverse._

Je me demande si il va accepter ! Je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents, ils m'empêcheraient d'y aller surtout avec Drago ! Je connaîtrai sa réponse que Lundi ! 6 jours… que c'est long !

Lundi arrive, enfin, je mets une jolie robe décontractée et je regroupe mes plans et différentes affaires dan un petit sac à dos. Je dis à ma mère que je vais faire des courses puis je me rends à la gare pour aller jusqu'au Chaudron baveur. Je m'y fais discrète pour que l'on ne me repère pas et, une fois arrivée sur le chemin de Traverse, je cours vers la ménagerie magique. Quand j'arrive devant, il n'y a personne, pas une trace de Drago. Mon dernier espoir s'envole. Je baisse la tête mais tout à coup je sens une main chaude sur mon épaule, je me retourne et vois Drago qui me sourit. Il n'avait jamais eu un pareil sourire, moi qui avais l'habitude de ses rires narquois, je sentais comme de la reconnaissance au fond de ses yeux. Nous nous regardons sans dire un mot quand tout à coup il engage la conversation :

Alors quels sont tes plans ?

Je compte retourner à Poudlard !

D'accord et après ?

Euh… après… euh…

Tu n'as rien prévu pour après ?

Euh… non…

Donc pendant quelques mois, tu as juste pensée à retourner à Poudlard ! Déclare t-il en rigolant

Oh c'est bon ! Et toi qu'est ce qui t'as convaincu de m'aider ?

Deux choses ! 1. Vivre dans un pensionnat moldu, ce n'est pas mon truc !

J'éclate de rire.

Toi tu as été dans un pensionnat moldu !

Où voulais tu que j'aille ? J'ai trahi mon père !

Et tu as passé un an là-bas ?

Oui pas la peine d'en rajouter non plus !

Et quelle est la deuxième chose ?

Et bien… euh… je pense qu'entre rescapés il faut se serrés les coudes !

Pourtant nous n'avons jamais été en grande entente tous les deux !

Je sais j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre !

Merci c'est gentil !

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté que l'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! Quand est ce qu'on part ?

Oui c'est sur que devenir ami avec toi est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver ! On part demain à l'aube !

D'accord mais comment ?

On avisera !

D'accord.

Bon et bien je vais rentrer pour me préparé ! Dis-je en partant

Juste avant de partir ! J'ai peut-être était sympas sur ce coup mais ne t'attends pas à que je parte sans rien dire ! Tu me redevras ça !

Oui Drago. Dis-je en soupirant

Et ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que je change comme ça en un clin d'œil !

OUI Drago !

Je reprends la direction du Chaudron. J'espère qu'il va changer. Mais ce n'est pas gagné ! Pourtant je relève le défi !


	2. Le départ

Coucou c'est de nouveau moi ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus ! Je sais que c'est bizarre qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom mais en grandissant on mûrit et puis il la pas vu depuis perpette als il va pal agresser tt de suite ! Rewieus please !

**Chapitre 2 : Le départ**

Bon alors qu'est que j'ai oubliée ? Je ne vais pas prendre grand-chose ! Juste une écharpe, un chapeau, des bouquins et la carte du maraudeur de Harry ! Ah oui et je prends ma baguette aussi ! Alors où elle est ? Non elle n'est pas sous mon lit, dans le placard non plus ! Où j'ai pu la mettre ? A oui je sais, elle est dans la cave avec toute les affaires de magie ! Mince je vais devoir descendre discret !

Je sors de ma chambre tout doucement et je commence à descendre mais là ma petite sœur commence à hurler ! AAHH prise au piège ! Elle a à peine 2 mois qu'elle me pourrit déjà la vie ! Mais bon elle est mignonne ! Je parle je parle mais ma mère approche ! Vite je cours dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit et je prends le premier livre qui vient. Mon père ouvre la porte de ma chambre :

Hermione ? C'est toi qui as réveillé ta sœur ?

Mais non papa ! Je lis !

Oui bien sûr ! Et depuis quand tu lis les livre à l'envers ?

Oups ! Griller !

Bah tu sais, c'est les images ! Elles sont beaucoup plus jolies dans ce sens là !

- Sur ce livre il n'y a pas d'image Hermione !

Encore griller !

Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Non Papa ! Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'accuse encore d'avoir réveiller la petite !

Bon d'accord ! Allez je te laisse !

J'attends quelques minutes puis je rouvre la porte et je me dirige à nouveaux vers l'escalier. Ouf ils se sont installés devant la télé. Je descends discret jusqu'en bas puis j'ouvre la porte de la cave, c'est tout noir ! Ca y est, elles sont là, mes affaires de magie. Ca fait bizarre de les retrouver toute ! Je me dirige vers une petite valise, dedans il y a ma baguette et des fioles. A côté je vois mon balai, mon bel éclair de feu que mon père m'avait acheté en 5ème année ! Bon il faut que je prenne mon balai mais pour ça il faut le rétrécir. J'hésite naturellement car l'on n'a jamais eu le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il n'y a plu de Poudlard ! Hop en deux temps trois mouvements mon balai est dans mon sac à dos avec ma baguette et mes autres affaires. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je pense, je pense au fait que ça fait 1 an que je n'ai pas sourie mais pourquoi suis-je aussi sur que cela va reprendre ? Si ça se trouve Drago ne pourra rien pour moi et j'aurai tout gâché ou alors je vais les retrouver morts tous les deux ? Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi les ai-je laissé partir ! Je les ais laissé tomber dans la mort ! Je devrais peut-être dormir et attendre le lendemain. Je ferme les yeux et tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Que vois-je ? Harry ? C'est toi ? Ron ? Tu es là toi aussi ? C'est tout brouillé je ne vous voit pas ! Harry ? Harry ?

Tout disparaît. C'était un court instant de bonheur ! J'ai revu mes amis comme dans tous mes rêves ! Et voilà que mon réveil réapparaît, et toute ma chambre peu à peu. 3h00, c'est déjà l'heure de partir ! Je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents ! Je vais juste leur laisser un mot.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Je pars pour quelque temps ! Je ne serai pas longue ! Ne me cherchez pas vous ne me trouverez pas. Embrassez ma petite sœur_

_Je vous aime !_

_Hermione _

Je pose le mot sur mon lit puis regarde par la fenêtre. Dehors la lune et les réverbères éclairent la rue. Il fait encore nuit. J'ai peur. Combien de temps va-t-on mettre pour les retrouver ? Est-ce que je vais revenir vivante ? Bon allons y ! Je prend mon sac et sort discrètement de ma chambre. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon salon et je prend quelques petites chose dans le frigo que je mets dans une boite magique. Se servir de la magie me rappelle Poudlard ! Si nous arrivons à retrouver les garçons, je ré ouvrirai l'école et la ferai revivre avec comme directeur Harry Potter ! Cette pensée me redonne de l'espoir ! J'ouvre la porte d'entrée puis sort, j'arrive jusqu'au portail mais là Pattenrond arrive en miaulant et se frotte contre mes jambes. Non Pattenrond je ne peux pas t'emmener ! Tu risquerais de te perdre ! Je le caresse puis sort dans la rue. Je marche jusqu'à la gare car il n'y a pas de bus à cette heure là puis je prends un train jusqu'à Londres. Je me dépêche d'aller vers mon quai mais il s'avère que mon train est sur la voie 9. Je revoie l'entrée pour le Poudlard express. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Il faut que je pense a que si j'y arrive, nous pourrons y retourner. Ensemble. Tous les trois. Je m'installe prés d'une fenêtre et le train part. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre glacée, et je vois au travers Harry et Ron, comme deux mirages… je ferme les yeux car j'en ai marre de souffrir en les voyant, alors qu'ils ne sont pas là ! Cette question dans ma tête je ne veux plus me la poser ! Mais en vain : Pensent t'ils à moi là où ils sont ? Le train s'arrête, je ne le remarque même pas. Puis il reprend son chemin. Je sens une présence à côté de moi, je ne regarde même pas la personne. Encore une mère de famille ou un père qui rentre du travail après une longue journée mais bien payée. Ou alors un clochard qui ne va pas tarder à me demander de l'argent. Toutes ces personnes me dégoûtent ! Tout le monde me dégoûte ! La personne fait racler sa gorge. Ca c'est forcément un clochard qui veut quelque chose. Bon bah alors je me retourne. Et bien oui c'était un clochard ! Drago ricana en voyant les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à couler sur mes joues.

Ca te fait rire Drago ?

J'avoue que oui ! Franchement pourquoi pleures tu ? L'homme le plus cool de la Terre va t'aider à sécher tes larmes.

Il approche ses mains de mes joues et essuie mes larmes en prenant un air triste. Je ne réagis pas ce qui le fait reculer et il me tourne le dos.

Bon qu'est ce que tu a emmené ?

J'ai amené ma baguette et mon balai ! Le ton sec dans ma voix lui était indifférent.

Moi aussi à croire qu'on à des points communs tous les deux ! hé hé ! Pff ! Bon allez Hermione sourit ! Là je me rends ridicule juste pour toi !

Quoi ? Le grand Drago Malefoy fait quelque chose pour la pauvre petite sans de bourbe ? dis-je sur un ton ironique.

Pff ! Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que les gens autour pourraient croire que je viens de te larguer !

Son sourire narquois me tue ! J'éclate alors de rire !

Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sourire narquois ! Et ton sens de l'humour tu la retrouvé ! Comment pourrait on croire que j'ai osé sortir avec toi ?

C'est sur vu que tu aime Harry !

Il dit ça sur un ton tout naturel. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Bah tu veux le retrouver alors…

QUOI ! Tu veux dire que tu ne l'aurais pas fais pour tes amis ?

Et bien non !

Je le savais tu as toujours été un égoïste ! Là tu m'aide mais je suis sur que des que je serais en danger tu t'enfuiras comme un lâche pour sauver ta peau !

Non Hermione ! J'ai accepté de t'aider alors je te défendrai ! Dans l'idée il y avait ma vie que je m'étais en péril !

J'avoue… Bon parlons d'autre chose ! Parle moi de ton orphelinat !

Euh… D'accord. Et bien c'était grand, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne de mon âge ! Ah si il y avait bien sur Mélanie…

Qui est Mélanie ?

La plus belle fille du monde !

Mais encore ?

C'était une animatrice qui organisait des jeux pour les petits ! Elle était si gentille et si douce ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'une moldue pouvait être comme ça !

Tu vois qu'elles ne sont pas toutes horribles !

Non celle-la était parfaite !

Et toi étais amoureux !

Non !

Non ?

Elle était douce, belle… mais trop bête !

J'éclate de rire.

Ah les mecs ! Il vous faut beaucoup plus dans le cerveau que dans la poitrine et ça c'est bien !

Si nous réfléchissons tous comme ça comment se fait il que tu est été célibataire toute ta scolarité à Poudlard ?

Je n'étais pas amoureuse !

Ou plutôt que de Harry !

Oh tu vas me lâcher avec lui ! Je ne l'aime pas je te dis !

Bon et bien Ron alors ?

Non plus !

En tout cas lui ça se voit qu'il t'aime !

Il m'énerve !

Est-ce que ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ?

Quoi ?

Cela fait un an que je pense à eux et toi tu m'en reparle alors qu'il peuvent être mort à cette heure là !

Excuse moi ! Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle ! Si ça te touche telement changeons de sujet !

Non le train arrive !


End file.
